darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Bilbringi
The Battle The Battle of Bilbringi saw the engagement of a Yuuzhan Vong Fleet, commanded by Nas Choka, as it attacked the New Republic Fifth Fleet above the planet. Amongst the Yuuzhan Vong forces was Priest E'clet and Mazul Serq, who personally led a squadron of Yuuzhan Vong fighters into the battle. His squadron managed to bring down the shields on the Republic's flagship the'' Excavator''. Meanwhile Magenta and Narek proceeded to land on the New Republic Star Destroyer Excavator after coming out of hypersapce. They aided Admiral Sev Cacherev, commander of the Fifth Fleet, against the Yuuzhan Vong forces. On the ship, she, along with Narek and Tasha Rommin (who had also been given clearance by Luke Skywalker to go to Bilbringi), encountered Darth Aeacus, a Sith Lord. Magenta immediately had a thorough dislike for the Sith, although neither the Jedi nor Sith attacked each other. The ship was then attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong, and Magenta, along with her fellow Jedi Knights, fought in space. After loosing half his squadron to Jedi starfighters Serq pulled his men out, having accomplished their mission of taking down the ship's shields, and led the Yuuzhan Vong ground assault on to Bilbringi. On the ground his troops were victorious and soon all the infidel installations were destroyed once the shields were brought down. Narek and Magenta landed on Bilbringi as well and were captured by the enemy and put on a worldship. Vasli Orzo managed to free them soon after that, accompanied by Enak Nyrra. Everyone escaped except for a few select Jedi, including Magenta. But in the end, she, along with her other fellow Jedi, got out okay. Meanwhile Magenta and Narek proceeded to land on the New Republic Star Destroyer Excavator after coming out of hypersapce. They aided Admiral Sev Chacherev, commander of the Fifth Fleet, against the Yuuzhan Vong forces. On the ship, she, along with Narek and Tasha Rommin (who had also been given clearance by Luke Skywalker to go to Bilbringi), encountered Darth Aeacus, a Sith Lord. Magenta immediately had a thorough dislike for the Sith, although neither the Jedi nor Sith attacked each other. The ship was then attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong, and Magenta, along with her fellow Jedi Knights, fought in space. After loosing half his squadron to Jedi starfighters Serq pulled his men out, having accomplished their mission of taking down the ship's shields, and led the Yuuzhan Vong ground assault on to Bilbringi. On the ground his troops were victorious and soon all the infidel installations were destroyed once the shields were brought down. Narek and Magenta landed on Bilbringi as well and were captured by the enemy and put on a worldship. Vasli Orzo managed to free them soon after that, accompanied by Enak Nyrra. Everyone escaped except for a few select Jedi, including Magenta. But in the end, she, along with her other fellow Jedi, got out okay. When the infidels sabotaged the Yuuzhan Vong worldship, Serq led what warriors he could find off the ship and into their fighters. Skal'ruun, a brave Chazrach warrior battled the infidels on the Yuuzhan Vong worldship. Later he followed his Commander Serq, into the space battle against the infidel flagship. He was killed by a Jedi warrior (Magenta Marr) during the battle. Serq led his men in an attempt to finish off the enemy's flagship. They managed to destroy the ship's life support, forcing the crew to abandon the ship. Yet the infidels still managed to reboard their ship and leave the battlefield with it. Nonetheless the Yuuzhan Vong won the battle with the Republic's retreat. For his efforts in the battle he was promoted to Supreme Commander. During all this, assassin Bera Dukiil was contracted by Hutt Crime Lord Cardeva the Hutt to assassinate Admiral Cacherev, who had made some enemies. She slipped aboard the Excavator and attacked the Admiral, though he barely managed to apprehend her and take her into custody.